A Moment of Reflection
by Quatre-sama
Summary: Duo's thoughts after Hilde's fight against the Vayeate & Mercurius. sap, fluff, 2 H; hints of 1 R


**pairings:** 2+Hilde, hints of 1+Relena (yay)

**warnings:** umm, sappy-fluff stuff.

**notes: **this story takes place on the Peacemillian, during and after the great Hilde-Duo episode when he saves her from the Mercurius and the Vayeate.

* * *

**A Moment of Reflection**

As soon as he landed he jumped out of Deathscythe, rushing over to the ravaged Taurus. "Hilde! Hilde!" He yanked at the casement, trying to force it open.

The door gave way, finally allowing Duo access to the injured pilot. She was unconscious; he carefully unbuckled her shoulder harness and picked her up. She felt light in his arms-he never realized how tiny she was.

"Sally!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Sally—come here! Now!" He barely noticed the other pilots landing as he drifted toward the walkway, Hilde limp in his arms.

"Is she alive?" Quatre asked, catching up.

Duo nodded. "Barely. Those dolls nearly killed her."

Quatre sped ahead, calling for Sally. Within minutes the doctor was there with Noin and several assistants. Duo carefully lowered Hilde onto the gurney, gently brushing a lock of hair from her eyes.

"You're gonna live, Hilde," he promised. "You've got to." He couldn't lose another friend. Not now, when she'd risked her life for his effort.

He followed her into the infirmary, hovering over her protectively. He grabbed her hand and she opened her eyes, wincing with pain.

"Duo," she whispered hoarsely. "I have the data for you—in my pocket." Her eyelids drooped slightly.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "We'll get it and study it."

"Relena Peacecraft is on that ship, Duo," Hilde continued, through clenched teeth. "She says she knows some of you gundam pilots."

Duo nodded. "Heero and Quatre and I know her. Don't worry-we'll get her out of there."

Noin pushed him aside, beginning to unbutton Hilde's shirt. "Here," she said shortly, handing him the disc.

Duo took it, but his worried eyes never left Hilde's face until Sally pushed him toward the door.

"I'm sorry, Duo, but I need you to leave now."

He nodded, closing the door behind him. The other four pilots were waiting outside. He stopped, looking down at the blood-covered disc. "Here," he said, handing it to Quatre.

"Don't worry, Duo," Quatre said. "I'm sure Sally will take good care of her."

"I know," he replied, leaning against the wall. Why are you so worried, Maxwell? he asked himself. She's in good hands—and you've got the information, right? Isn't her mission the most important thing? He slid down, sitting on the floor.

I can't lose another friend, he told himself. After losing Solo, and Father Maxwell and the others—losing Hilde would be like losing one of the pilots. Like losing Heero.

No, he shook his head. It would be worse. She'd helped him out more than anyone since Father Maxwell. She'd given him a place to stay, food to eat, helped him get parts for Deathscythe. She'd cheered him up when he was down. Losing her would be like losing a part of himself. She had been the most human part of his life.

Unlike the pilots, Hilde wasn't someone he'd ever really considered losing in battle. Most of his memories of her weren't related to fighting—he remembered watching the news together, cooking dinner, talking with her late into the evening. Normal things that normal people did. She was the only relatively normal part of his life.

Duo closed his eyes, wishing he could've changed things. He should've brought her with him or something, to make sure she didn't try anything. But I can't think like this, he told himself. I should think like a soldier, and go fix my gundam. I should go rest to prepare for our next battle. I should check out the information she got us. But I can't until I know she's okay.

He remembered the night that seemed to have been years ago. Hilde had taken him to the circus, where they found Trowa. Afterwards she insisted that they go to a cafe for some coffee, hoping to get his mind off of the other boy.

"So what made you become a gundam pilot?" she had asked.

"What made you want to be a pilot?"

"Do you always answer questions with more questions?"

"Do you?"

She had smiled warmly at him over her mug. He had noticed how incredibly pretty her eyes were, and how they seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the cafe.

"I was nothing—an orphan with no real name, no attachments, and I had the skills to pilot a gundam. They asked me, and I accepted because I wanted vengeance. I wanted to become the God of Death."

"That's awful," she had answered, taking his hand. "Is that why you still fight?"

"I don't know," he had whispered. "I tell myself that I fight for me—but I don't know what's true anymore."

For a moment they had stared at each other, not saying a word. He had fought the urge to kiss her. As much as he wanted to do it, he hadn't wanted to get more attached than necessary.

Duo stood with a sigh. "I should've done it," he murmured to himself.

"You should've done what?" Trowa asked. Duo jumped at the sound of the taller pilot's voice.

"Ah-nothing." He laughed nervously, but stopped the instant Noin came out of the infirmary.

"She's all right, guys," she said with a weak smile. "But she's lucky you came when you did, Duo."

Duo sighed with relief. She would live. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the prayers Sister Helen taught him as a kid. He gave up when he realized that they didn't matter-no prayers could convey the thanks he felt.

Hilde's cot was wheeled into the hall. "We're putting her in my room," Sally explained. "There's enough space for me to stay with her and look out for changes in her condition."

Duo glanced down at the tiny, pale, bandaged girl. She was in bad shape, but she would live. That was all that mattered.

He vaguely heard Quatre say something about putting Hilde's stolen data to use.

"Yeah," he answered, glancing at Heero. The other pilot seemed lost in thought.

Was he thinking about Relena? Duo wondered. Maybe Heero really did care about the girl, despite his threats. He recalled Hilde's information.

"Heero," he began, "Relena Peacecraft is on the Libra." He told him about it, and watched the other boy head toward his gundam.

Duo sighed. "He really likes that girl."

Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement while WuFei made a "hmph" sound.

Duo made his way down the hall to Sally's quarters, wondering if he would be permitted to see Hilde. Sally opened the door as he approached.

"She just woke up," she said. "You can talk to her, but she's worn out and heavily medicated—she may fall asleep."

"I'll be quick," Duo promised as he entered the room.

"Hey." Hilde greeted him with a weak smile.

He pulled a chair up to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was beat to hell by mobile suits," she said with a sarcastic laugh. "Thanks for saving me out there."

"You scared me," Duo admitted. He noticed her shivering slightly and pulled the blanket up to cover her bare shoulders.

"Did you check out the info?" Hilde asked with a wince of pain.

"I gave it to Quatre. He's probably taking care of it right now. And I told Heero that Relena's over there."

"Will he—?"

Duo cut her off with a stern look. "You need to take it easy. You're hurt. I'm sure he's planning something." He stood up, gazing down at her.

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Good."

Duo stepped toward the door, then hesitated. He walked back to her and leaned over the bed, careful not to bump any of the equipment. He kissed her softly and smoothed her hair. "Sleep well, Hilde."


End file.
